Technobots
The Technobots are a subgroup of five Autobots that transform into futuristic vehicles in the Transformers Universe. Their counterparts are the Terrorcons. Transformers: Generation 1 The five Technobots combine into Computron. *'Computron' The combined form of the Technobots. Voiced by Bert Kramer. **Scattershot He transforms into a spaceship / battle station. He is the leader who forms the torso of Computron. His solution to the Decepticon problem is to empty as many weapons in their direction as possible. He refuses to stop until he is defeated or out of ammunition. He resorts to name-calling when others disagree with him. Voiced by Stephen Keener. **Lightspeed He transforms into a car. He forms the left leg of Computron. Despite his popularity and blazing speed as a car, he longs to be converted into an interstellar spacecraft. Voiced by Danny Mann. **Strafe He transforms into a space fighter. He forms the right arm of Computron. He is a trigger happy fighter who's as much a danger to friends as he is to enemies. Voiced by Steve Bulen. **Nosecone He transforms into a Cybertronian drill. He forms the right leg of Computron. He is very intelligent, but slow and methodical about completing a given task. Voiced by David Workman. **Afterburner He transforms into a motorcycle. He forms the left arm of Computron. He is known for frequently arguing with authority figures. Voiced by Jim Cummings. While the Technobot team utilizes the same combining technology earlier used by the Aerialbots, Stunticons, Combaticons, and Protectobots, Computron is one of the few combiners with only one consistent combination. This is due to several of the smaller Technobots being different sizes when forming a leg or arm. Lightspeed and Nosecone are consistently the left and/or right legs, and Afterburner and Strafe are consistently the right and left arms. As Computron, the team's group dynamic allows them to create a super-intelligent gestalt whose mind and thought processes have been compared to "500 supercomputers". However, due to the various differences in viewpoint and procedure of the five Technobots, Computron can often take a long time to reach a conclusion, sometimes too late to put it to use. Animated series The Technobots first appear in the season 3 episode "Grimlock's New Brain". After biting through a computer's cables located inside Cybertron's core, Grimlock becomes super-intelligent, and creates the Technobots out of Unicron's brain Parts to combat the Terrorcons. The Terrorocons combine into Abominus and to combat him, Grimlock transferred his vast intellect into Computron, the Technobots' combined form. This leaves Grimlock in the same mental state as before. Computron defeats Abominus quickly. The Technobots appear on numerous other occasions, including when they are assigned to destroy a Quintesson base on Titan with the help of Marissa Fairborne. While the Quintessons control the Terrcons they have them unite into Abominus to face the Technobots. The Technobots quickly form Computron and are successful in defeating the Terrorcons and Quintessons. They try to stop the Terrorcons from stealing a special heat-resistant alloy. The two teams merge into their combined forms, but Computron's need to analyse every strategy before committing himself leads to Abominus swiftly defeating him. The Technobots also appear in the season 4 episode "The Rebirth Part 1". They are on Earth when the Decepticons attack Autobot City. Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Genius